Story Of My Life
by Maggeline
Summary: Un jeune fille qui a énormément de talent, qui a un lourd secret et qui a vu son rêve se réaliser, va voir sa vie changer avec l'arrivé de cinq garçons complètement délirants. Quelle est cette étrange rêve réalisé et que nous cache-t-elle ? Pour le savoir lisez mon histoire !
1. Prologue

Voilà un an, jour pour jour, que mon rêve s'est réalisé. Ce rêve n'était pas qu'un simple et banal rêve, c'était un rêve spécial ! ( Enfin en tout cas pour moi !)

Que toutes jeunes filles de mon âges espèrent un jour qu'il se réalise.

Un an après que mon rêve se soit réalisé, ma vie est redevenue calme et ennuyante.

Mais l'arrivée de cinq garçons vont changer les choses et vont mettre un peu de mouvement dans ma vie !

Si vous voulez savoir quelle était mon rêve ? Et qui sont ces cinq garçons?

Alors lisez mon histoire.


	2. Marine Mathieu

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Marine Mathieu, je suis d'origine belge et je vis en France plus précisément en Bourgogne dans petite ville à coté de Dijon. J'ai 17 ans et j'ai un petit frère Augustin, il est âgé de 15 ans. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 13 novembre 2014, il fait froid et pluvieux. Un temps typiquement du mois de novembre ! Et de la Bourgogne qui plus est.

Je peux vous dire que j'en ai vraiment marre de ce froid de canard. J'ai qu'une seule envie d'habiter sur une petit île comme les Caraïbes ! Ou la chaleur y est toute l'année.

Je suis dans le bus en train d'écouter de la musique tout en pensant à mes souvenirs de l'an passé et j'attends patiemment d'arriver à mon école. Mon école qui s'appelle Saint Amand, école catholique et stricte, réputée pour ses bons résultats au bac ! Je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas la fille ultra coincé, intelligente qui ne fait que rire et qui reste dans son coin, oh ça non... enfin plus précisément je ne peux plus maintenant. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Et oui je suis populaire mais si par populaire vous pensez que je vais à des fêtes, je traîne avec des gens que je ne connais pas ou encore que je suis la fille la plus belle du lycée alors la vous vous trompez complètement ! Quoique je suis la plus belle fille du lycée ! Non je rigole, je suis peut être l'une des plus belle mais pas la plus belle oh non ... Et oui moi je n'ai pas la même définition du mot populaire. Parce que moi je suis différente de toutes les filles de mon lycée et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Je ne vous le dirai pas ! C'est à vous de le découvrir !


	3. Des nouveaux à l'école Saint Amant

Chapitre 2

Enfin arrivée devant le lycée ! J'en avais marre du bus...Toujours la même chose ! Soit les gens parlent de moi derrière mon dos soit ils me demandent un autographe pour leur famille ou pour eux même. Je peux vous dire que ça me mets hors de moi.

D'ailleurs en descendant du bus, je vois devant moi une foule de paparazzis. C'est bizarre... Pourtant voilà un mois que j'avais le bonheur de ne plus les voir tous les matins devant la porte de mon lycée. Je dois dire que cela m'intrigue...

Au même moment une limousine arrive devant les portes du lycée. Ma curiosité est au plus haut et je pose toutes sortes de question au sujet de ses nouveaux arrivant en limousine... En tout cas, je pense que se sont des nouveaux élèves. La limousine veut dire qu'ils sont riches et les paparazzis veut dire qu'ils sont célèbres. Je dois dire que pour une entrée discrète, c'est raté !Et bien évidemment, tous les élèves se sont agglutinés autour cette mystérieuse limousine.

Le directeur de l'établissement s'avance vers moi et me dit:

- Bonjour mademoiselle Mathieu, comment allez vous ?

- Très bien merci. Et vous ?

- De même. J'ai une requête à vous faire part.

- Je vous écoute. Dis-je l'incitant à continuer.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir (il me montre la limousine) nous avons cinq nouveaux élèves qui arrivent aujourd'hui. Ils sont célèbres et je pensais que vous pourriez leur faire visiter l'établissement et leur donner les emplois du temps.

Il me tend cinq feuilles et je lui réponds:

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

- Par contre ils sont anglais et parle un peu français donc soyez indulgente!

- Pas de problème.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

- Très bien , alors attendons qu'ils sortent.

Je m'avance doucement devant la limousine et attends qu'ils sortent. Je me demande bien qui sont ses cinqs garçons anglais. De toute manière, nous allons bientôt le savoir...

Après quelques minutes, des gardes du corps sortent de la voiture suivie de cinq garçons.

Je n'y crois pas. C'est absolument impossible. C'est cinq garçons sont autres que les One Direction, il y a Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne et Louis Tomlinson ! Mes idoles depuis deux ans ! Bon il faut que je me calme. Marine, respire... Ça va bien se passer tu vas juste leur faire visiter l'établissement.

Le directeur s'avance, je le suis et il leur dit

- Bonjour je suis le directeur de cette école, je suis M. Blanc. Et voici Marine, une élève du lycée. C'est elle qui va vous faire visiter l'établissement. Aucunes questions ?

Les garçons font une réponse négative avec leur tête et le directeur dit :

- Bon tant mieux, bonne journée à vous tous.

Et le directeur partit. Je me tourne vers eux.

- Bonjour, comme il vous la dit, je m'appelle Marine. Bienvenue au lycée Saint Amand !

- Merci. Me dit Harry avec un léger accent britannique.

- Bon suivez moi.

Les cinq garçons me suivent et on rentre dans l'établissement. Les gardes du corps avaient empeché les paparazzis de rentrer dans l'école.

- Tu es dans cette école depuis longtemps ? me dit Liam

- Oui je suis ici depuis que j'ai 3 ans.

- Wouah ! Disent les garçons en cœur.

Mais Louis rajoute:

- Il en faut du courage pour rester aussi longtemps dans une même école.

- Oui je sais. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Le directeur m'avait donné leur emploi du temps et leur classe. Je regarde les feuilles et voit que les cinq garçons sont dans la même classe que moi. Les cinq garçons sont en classe scientifique comme moi !

- Tenez voici les emploi du temps!

Je leurs tends les emplois du temps.

- Merci. Disent ils en cœur.

- Bon on commence par Sciences alors dépêchez vous !

- Tu es dans la même classe que nous ? me dit Zayn

- Oui je suis en scientifique comme vous.

- Super. Répond Niall.

*Éclipse de la journée *

J'ai passé une magnifique journée cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça ! Les garçons sont fantastiques !

A cinq heures, alors que je suis sur l'arrêt de bus à attendre mon bus, Harry vient vers moi, il est caché par ses lunettes de soleil et son sweat à capuches.

- Tu es magnifique comme ça Harry ! dis je en rigolant.

- Chut tais toi, on va me reconnaitre ! On a déjà signer je sais pas combien d'autographes aujourd'hui alors tu vois ...

- Je vois, je sais ce que c'est !.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... Non rien laisse tomber. Je comprends, c'est tout.

- Ah d'accord.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- J'attends mon bus et toi ?

- Bah je voulais te parler.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je me suis beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à toi. Je n'étais pas trop pour reprendre les cours mais on m'y a obligé.

- Oh pauvre chou...

- C'est ça moque toi !

- Je me moques pas ! Dis-je en levant mes mains

Il regarde devant lui et dit:

- Je n'ai plus jamais repris le bus depuis que je suis célèbre.

- C'est vrai ? lui dis je en me retournant vers lui.

- Oui. Tu dois me prendre pour...

- Oh que non quand on est célèbre on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut.

- Exactement. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

- Harry, je ...

Je voulais lui dire qui j'étais ! Lui dire la vérité à mon sujet. Mais non, le destin en a decidé autrement...

- Tiens voilà ton bus !

- Comment tu sais que c'est mon bus ?

- Bah parce que tu nous la dit ! Et que...

- Non je ne te l'ai pas dit à toi ! C'est Niall qui était au courant. Dis-je en rigolant. Tu n'es pas bon menteur !

- En attendant tu vas le rater !

- Oui tu as raison ! A demain !

- A demain !

Puis je rentre dans le bus et m'assois là où il y a une place de libre. Etre célèbre n'est pas facile, je comprends Harry ! Voilà un an que la même chose m'arrive mais heureusement tout c'est calmé il y a un mois. A mon avis, j'habitais pas assez près de Paris pour être toujours aussi célèbre ! Enfin bref, un an que la fille d'avant était cachée en moi ! Et voilà que cinq garçons arrivent dans ma vie et me font redevenir la vrai moi ! Vous me croyez pas ? Et bah je peux vous dire que si !

_**Harry**_

Marine, je l'adore ! Je m'entends bien avec elle. Je sais pas, elle a quelque chose de spécial. Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Enfin bref, pour vous dire que c'est une chouette fille ! Tous le monde pense la même chose dans le groupe !

Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment une fille aussi sympa, est elle toujours aussi solitaire ? Enfin je veux dire que tous le monde lui dit bonjour et lui sourit mais elle n'a aucunes amies !

C'est pas normal...

_**Marine**_

Au bout de dix minutes de trajet en bus, mon téléphone sonne. C'est Shannon my Best Friend ! La seule amie qui est resté la même avec moi enfin il y a aussi Éléonore mais bon en ce moment, elle ne me donne plus beaucoup de nouvelles ! Elle est occupé dans ses études et je peux là comprendre. Vous voulez que je vous présente Shannon ?

Alors Shannon Gauthier,

17 ans comme moi !

Ma meilleure amie depuis la cinquième !

On a pleins de chose en commun !

L'équitation, les animaux, on aime lire !

Elle a un grand frère Dylan.

Elle était dans la même école que moi mais elle est partit dans une école à Lyon en troisième !

Son rêve à elle, ouvrir une entreprise à l'international !

Bon revenons à nos moutons, Shannon...

- Allo Shannon !

- Coucou ma star préférée !

- Arrête avec ça !

- Non parce que je dis la stricte vérité !

- Tu es vraiment ...

- Adorable ? Fantastique ? Magnifique ?

- Mmmh, je dirai plutôt casse bonbon !

- Eh !

- Je rigole et tu le sais !

- Oui je le sais !

- Tu sais toujours tout !

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Mais oui ! Elles vont super bien !

- Je vois ça !

- Comment tu vas ma belle ?

- Bien ! Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire !

- Tu sais que je t'adore ?

- Oui je sais !

- Y avait cinq nouveaux garçons aujourd'hui !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et tu devineras jamais qui c'est !

- Un indice ?

- Ce sont des anglais et ils sont célèbres !

- Humm laisse moi réfléchir, je vois pas...

- Un boys band !

- Toujours pas...

- Je te saoules avec depuis 2 ans !

- J'ai trouvé ! Les One direction !

- Oui !

- Attends tu as les one direction à Saint Amand ?

- Oui !

- La chanceuse !

- Je sais, je sais.

- Et tu leurs à parler ?

- Oui ils sont dans ma classe et j'étais à coté de Niall toute la journée !

- Mais c'est super ma chouette !

- Oui je trouve aussi !

- Tu as enfin trouvé des personnes comme toi !

- Oui et au moins je serai moins seule !

- Pas faux ! Tu sais j'ai demandé à ma mère pour revenir à Saint Amand mais elle ne veut pas...

- C'est pas grave Shannon.

- Si ! Ma meilleure amie se sent seule depuis qu'elle est devenue célèbre !

- Oui c'est vrai mais maintenant j'ai cinq garçons qui vont me redonner le sourire !

- Oui et tant mieux. D'ailleurs , j'aimerai bien les remercier !

- Et bah tu attendras ! Bon, je ne vais plus avoir du réseau, Bisous !

- Bisous ma belle, je te rappelle en fin de semaine ok ?

- Ok bisous !

Et je raccroche.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive dans mon village, je descends du bus et là je vois...


	4. Des nouveaux voisins

Chapitre 3

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive dans mon village, je descends du bus et là je vois cinq garçons qui m'attendent devant leur limousine.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

- on voulais te faire une surprise me répond Niall.

- Je vois... Vous habitez dans le même village que moi ?

- Oui répond Niall

- On la découvert a cinq heures, je voulais te le dire mais les gars m'en ont empêché, ils voulaient te faire la surprise me dit Harry.

- Pour une surprise, cest une surprise. Mes idoles qui viennent dans mon école et qui en plus habitent tout près de chez moi !

- Et oui tu as vu ca ! Répond Louis

- Et en quelle honneur ?

- Tu sais l'histoire de la maison est une coïncidence...

- Cest ca ...

- Je te le jure... Sur la tête de mes oreos me dit Niall.

- Alors la si Niall te jure sur ca ! Dit Liam.

- Déjà Niall un oreo n'a pas de tête !

- Oui mais bon... D'ailleurs jai faim alors si on pourrait trouver cette maison et aller manger.

- Niall tu as toujours faim ! Dit Louis

- Oui et alors ?

- Rien Niall il t'embête !

- Mais non je suis...

Mais pour éviter qu'il continue je lui donne un coup dans les cotes.

Niall se tourne vers moi en rigolant

- Enfin une meilleure amie ! Elle au moins je la mérite ! Dit il en tirant la langue a Louis.

- Tu me considère déjà comme ta meilleure amie ?

- Oui et je suis pas le seul ! D'ailleurs on t'a vu au téléphone dans le bus tu étais avec qui ?

- J'étais avec ma meilleure amie.

- Ta meilleure amie ? me dit Harry

- Oui elle s'appelle Shannon.

**_Harry_**

Alors elle a une amie. Ca je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Rien quand une journée, je lai vu solitaire dans les couloirs et pourtant elle a l'air quelqu'un de compréhensive, intelligente, timide mais qui peux repousser sa timidité en un clin d'oeil. Je sais pas... Je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas seul. elle ne nous l'avez pas dit ce midi quand on la questionner ?

Flashback

- Alors raconte nous qui tu es ? Me dit Liam

- alors je m'appelle Marine,

j'ai un petit frère de 15 ans. Il se nomme Augustin.

Je vis chez mes parents a Beaune a 20 minutes de Dijon.

Je fais de l'équitation, j'adore les chevaux les animaux

et surtout j'adore lire et écrire !

- Ouah ca fait beaucoup ! Dit Niall.

- Oui enfin J'ai eu une vie banale par rapport a vous.

Fin du flashback

Elle avait dit ca d'une manière froide et triste. Bizarre, vraiment bizarre.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose...

Mais pendant ma réflexion quelqu'un me sort de mes pensées.

- Harry ? Tu viens Marine va nous aider à trouver la maison.

- Oui j'arrive.

**_Marine_**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry est distant avec moi. On dirait qu'il se questionne a mon sujet. J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris que je cachais quelque chose...

Enfin bref. Harry nous a rejoins et je leur ai montrée la maison. Vous savez quoi ? Et Bah ils habitent dans la même rue que moi, deux maisons plus loin. C'est pas magnifique ça !

Arrivée devant leur maison, je leur dit:

- voilà votre maison !

- elle est magnifique me dit Louis.

- oui.

- bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire et mes parents vont se demander ce que je fais ! A demain !

- a demain me répond tous le monde en cœur !

Je leur fais signe de la main et remonte la rue jusqu'à chez moi.

**_Niall_**

J'ai adoré cette journée, je me suis enfin trouver une amie fidèle. On a bien rigolé pendant tous les cours ! Par contre je sais pas du tout pourquoi Harry est si bizarre avec elle. Enfin bref tant pis. Il faut juste que je lui parle.

Je vais lui envoyer un message ! Oui je lui ai piqué son numéro de téléphone pendant quelle parlait avec les gars !

Message à Marine ❤️

Cc c'est Niall, jai piqué ton numéro tout a l'heure quand tu parlais aux gars !

Bien rentrée ?  
>kiss<p>

Maintenant y a plus que à attendre !

**_Marine_**

Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai commencé a faire mes devoirs. Quand mon téléphone sonna.

Message inconnu

Cc c'est Niall, jai piqué ton numéro tout a l'heure quand tu parlais aux gars !

Bien rentrée ?

kiss

Oh c'est Niall ! C'est un amour. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. J'espère que oui me considère comme telle !

Je décide de lui répondre.

Message à Niall

Cc oui je suis bien rentrée en même temps je suis pas loin !

Là je fais mes devoirs et toi ?

3 mama

Niall me répond quelques minutes plus tard.

Message de Niall

Oui c'est vrai ! Mais jai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi apres tout je te considère comme ma meilleure amie ! Je le sais pas toi mais moi...

Moi je joue à la ps3 avec Louis et il me bat :( Tu veux pas venir m'aider ? En plus il se moque de moi !

Message à Niall

Je sais pas laisse moi réfléchir ! Non ... J'ai des devoirs ! et oui moi aussi je te considère comme mon meilleur ami !

Message de Niall

Ah tu es méchante... Il arrête pas de se moquer ! Viens à mon secours !

Message à Niall

Humm... Non !

Message de Niall

S'il te plait ! Je fairais tous ce que tu voudras !

Message à Niall

Ca devient interressant ! J'arrive ! Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse !

Message de Niall

T'inquiètes !

Je mets mon téléphone dans ma poche et je vais voir ma mère à la cuisine.

- Maman, je vais chez les nouveaux voisins.

- Ok pas de soucis, tu manges avec nous ?

- Je sais pas, je t'appelle ?

- Ok ma puce.

- Bisous Maman.

Je descends jusqu'à chez eux et je sonne. C'est Liam qui m'ouvre la porte.

- Marine !

- Salut Liam.

- Tu viens voir Niall se faire rattatiner à la ps3 ?

- Exactement dis je ne rigolant.

- Eh ! dit l'interressé

- POur une fois que c'est pas moi qui les dit me dit Zayn.

- C'est vrai ! Aller viens Marine ! dit Niall depuis le salon.

- J'arrive !

Je me tourne vers Liam et dit:

- Où sont les toilettes ?

- Au deuxième étage porte de droite !

- Merci Liam

Je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers la porte de droite. Et là j'entends une voix.


	5. Une voix magnifique

_**Bonjour tous le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4 de Story of my life. C'est le début de mon histoire alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ! **_

**_Oo°oO_**

Chapitre 4

_Je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers la porte de droite. Et là j'entends une voix._

Cette voix est magnifique !

**Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain**  
><strong>I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days<strong>

**She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones**  
><strong>It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone<strong>

**And I'll be gone gone tonight**  
><strong>The ground beneath my feet is open wide<strong>  
><strong>The way that I been holdin' on too tight<strong>  
><strong>With nothing in between<strong>  
><em><br>_

**The story of my life I take her home**  
><strong>I drive all night to keep her warm and time<strong>  
><strong>Is frozen (the story of, the story of)<strong>  
><strong>The story of my life I give her hope<strong>  
><strong>I spend her love until she's broke inside<strong>  
><strong>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<strong>

**Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change**  
><strong>Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage<strong>

**I know that in the morning now they see us in the light upon the hill**  
><strong>Although I am broken my heart in untamed still<strong>

**And I'll be gone gone tonight**  
><strong>The fire beneath my feet is burning bright<strong>  
><strong>The way that I been holdin' on so tight<strong>  
><strong>With nothing in between<strong>

**The story of my life I take her home**  
><strong>I drive all night to keep her warm and time<strong>  
><strong>Is frozen (the story of, the story of)<strong>  
><strong>The story of my life I give her hope<strong>  
><strong>I spend her love until she's broke inside<strong>  
><strong>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<strong>

**And I been waiting for this time to come around**  
><strong>But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds<strong>

**The story of my life I take her home**  
><strong>I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen<strong>

**The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)**  
><strong>I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)<strong>

**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**  
><strong>The story of my life<strong>  
><strong>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<strong>  
><strong>The story of my life<strong>  
><em><br>_

J'ouvre la porte pour voir qui chante et cette voix ce n'est autre que Harry. Il a une voix magnifique.

Mais une voix me sort de mes rêveries.

- Tu espionnes au porte maintenant ? me dit il.

- Je...Je

- Je vois.

- Je voulais aller aux toilettes quand j'ai entendu ta voix, elle est magnifique c'est encore mieux que les chansons enregistré dans l'album !

Il se retourne et dit en souriant:

- Merci.

- De rien tu le mérites.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Niall m'a envoyer un message pour venir à son secours ! Parce qu'il perd à la PS3 !

- Niall ne changera jamais... Dit il en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas comment est Niall. Je ne le connais que depuis 12h !

Il me regarde bizarrement.

- Bon d'accord vous êtes mes idoles et je regardais les news mais sans plus !

- Je te crois.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je surprise.

- Oui, tu es différente des autres filles.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, timide mais tu sais la repousser. Tu es quelqu'un de très réservée et pourtant tu es très ouverte avec nous alors que tu nous connais depuis aujourd'hui.

- Je...

- Attends laisse moi finir ! Me coupa Harry.

- Mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu n'as pas tout raconté à ton sujet.

- Harry ...

- J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

- Ne me force pas à parler de ça... C'est un passé que j'essaye d'oublier.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer tu me le diras en temps voulu.

- Merci Harry.

- Tu es une fille très passionnante.

Je rougis.

- Ça c'est pas vrai...

- Oh que si. Aller viens descendons ils vont se demander ce que tu fais !

- Ok allons y.


End file.
